At Risk
by MellyxBrooks
Summary: There's nothing more exciting than a two week trip to the Bahamas with your closest friends. But what happens when you get stuck on an island with no way to get back home? This is more than just your average shipwreck. This is a trip where everything's at risk.
1. Take Off

**A/N: Hi everyone! Melly here! :) I'm starting a new fic, but this one is special because it's co-written with a very close friend of mine: _PixaSixJoy_! Check out her stories, she's awesome! =) I hope you enjoy this chapter, the first one is a lengthy one! Don't forget to leave a review! - Melly & Tasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Take Off<strong>

* * *

><p>"AJ, I can't believe that we're going to <em>finally <em>have a Christmas vacation!" Mel Brooks happily exclaimed as she skipped down the hallways of the current arena that they were in. It was that time of year. The rare time of year that all of the Superstars and Divas were given a break from being on the road and able to spend time with their friends and family at home.

"I know!" AJ Lee happily agreed. She couldn't wait to go home and see her husband. It had been rough since CM Punk had left the WWE, but she was doing well with adjusting to such a big change.

"I'll finally be able to see Wolvie again!" The younger Diva Mel Brooks said excitedly. "I miss my brother so much," she quietly added.

"He misses you too, Melly." AJ gently reminded her as she put an arm around the younger Diva's shoulders. AJ was very well aware of just how much Melly did miss her older brother. How much she loved and looked up to Punk.

When Punk had walked out of the company back in January, it had affected everyone backstage in different ways. Many people were angry, thinking that he was being nothing more than selfish. But there was a handful of Superstars who did understand why he did what he Melly was completely heartbroken.

The Chicago native had a lot of miles on his body over the years, and had been through quite a lot lately. There was only so much every Superstar and Diva could take mentally, physically, and emotionally before they reached their breaking point. Back in January, CM Punk had reached his.

"You know he always asks me about you when I got home to see him?" AJ smiled at her best friend. "He says you've been doing good out there, Melly. He's very proud of you and how far you've come in the company. Especially for only being twenty-two years old. He loves you, Melly."

Mel smiled warmly as she felt a little bit of comfort from what AJ had just told her. "So where are we going to spend this Christmas break of ours?" She asked, changing the subject.

"We're taking my yachts out to the Bahamas!" The Greek Goddess exclaimed with a grin.

"We are!? No way!" Mel grinned back. "This is an awesome Christmas present! Thank you so much, AJ!" Mel beamed brightly as she wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law, bringing her into a tight hug. "You're the best!"

AJ chuckled softly. "You're welcome Melly. Oh, by the way...I invited Roman to come along with us!" The New Jersey native added casually.

"You what!?" Mel practically screamed. "AJ! Why would you do that!?" She cried.

"Because you like him," AJ said, giving her a look. "So why not? Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen anyways?" She shrugged. "You'll only be on a boat with him in the middle of the ocean until we reach the Bahamas! It's no big deal Melly."

The younger Diva stared at her friend. "This is _not _okay, AJ. This isn't okay at all."

AJ giggled. "Of course it is!"

The two Diva's took a plane that landed in Florida, meeting Punk there. As soon as they had landed, got off the plane, and walked out of the gate they saw the Chicago native waiting there for him.

AJ ran over to her husband, jumping into his arms.

He caught her with ease. "Hey you," he smiled as he placed a gentle kissed on her lips. "How was your flight?"

"It was good," AJ smiled back as she returned the kiss and then untangled herself from the Chicago Superstar. "There's someone else here who is also very excited to see you." AJ added.

"Hey Melly," Punk smiled as he wrapped his arms around her younger sister, bringing her into a tight hug. "It's good to see you," he added. "You've been kicking ass out there, Melly."

Mel didn't say anything, there wasn't a need to. She was just happy to be with her brother again. "I missed you." She finally said after a while. "A lot."

"I know, little sister. I miss you too. But now we have a whole two weeks to spend together, so why don't we get going?"

"Hold on!" AJ said, looking around the airport. "Someone will be meeting us here shortly."

"Is someone else coming?" Punk questioned, a little confused.

"Yep! Oh! There he is! Roman! Over here!" AJ called with a wave. He had been on the same flight as Mel and AJ, just sitting in the very back of the plane. So it took him a little bit longer to meet up with them.

Punk eyed his wife. "I didn't know Roman was coming?"

"Melly likes him," AJ explained quickly explained as she watched the Samoan Thor make his way over. "So I told him to join us."

"Ohhh, so Melly has a crush, huh?"

Mel glared at the two of them. "Would you two shut up!?" She growled in a low tone of voice. "I don't like him like that! He's my best guy friend! We travel together!" She rolled her eyes.

Punk chuckled. "All right, Melly."

"Hey guys," Roman greeted. "Sorry, it took me forever to get off the plane. Some people just don't know who to move their ass."

AJ gave him a bright smile. "No problem! Now lets go to where my yacht is!"

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three of them were on the yacht, and set out on sea.<p>

Mel spent some time exploring the boat before she finally decided to stop and rest on one of the decks. "Hi! Welcome to the Carnival Cruise on the yacht of Ronnie! Ran by yours truly, me! Ronnie Johnson. My wife also runs the ship. She's the Senior Navigator of this wonderful boat! Her name is Torrie. We also have have a seventeen year old daughter around here somewhere, Niah. She's probably with her boyfriend somewhere," Ronnie explained with a wave of his hand.

Mel smiled. "That's cool!" She said. "This is a nice ship. I can see that you take really good care of it."

"Of course!" Ronnie told Mel. "You know….you look a lot like our bartender who works here…" Ronnie added as he looked at the young Diva closely. "Her name is Liara Brooks."

"That's my older sister!" Melly chirped. "I haven't seen her in so long!" Mel added, and then she was gone as she ran over to the bar to see her older sister.

The small brunette squealed when she finally found Liara. "Liara!" She said happily as she threw her arms around her older sister's waist because of how short she was. "I missed you! I can't believe that I ran into you here of all places! I didn't know you worked here!"

"Hi Melly!" Liara greeted her younger sister just as equally as excited. "Yeah! Punk and AJ offered me a job here! We all know how much I love to drink at times, so he let me be the bartender!" The twenty-five year old laughed.

Mel giggled. "Yep, yep!" She agreed. "So where's this boyfriend of yours that I can finally meet?" She asked, sitting down on one of the stools. The two sisters were very close to one another. They told each other everything. They would FaceTime each other whenever they got the chance.

"Seth? He's around here somewhere," Liara smiled, pouring Mel a glass of iced-tea.. "Hey Niah!" She said, greeting a young girl with long black hair who sat down next to Mel. She was wearing a Seahawks t-shirt with the number twelve on it. "Niah, this is my younger sister Melly that I've been telling you about. Melly, this is Niah. She's Ronnie and Torrie's daughter. I see that you met him a few moments ago."

"Hi!" Melly cheerfully greeted. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Hey!" Niah said with a smile. "Nice to meet you too!" She then turned to her right to see someone sit down next to her.

Mel eyed the man, feeling a little uneasy. He wasn't the friendliest looking guy, so it made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hey baby," Niah smiled warmly, as she leaned over, giving him a kiss on the lips. She then noticed Mel's uneasiness and chuckled. "This is my boyfriend, Dean Ambrose. Don't worry, he's harmless," she explained. "I met him almost a year ago when I was on tour."

"Oh, okay," Mel smiled back as she felt a little bit more relaxed. "It's nice to meet you, Dean."

Dean gave a nod. "Nice to meet you too."

"So what about you, Melly? Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Laria teased her younger sister.

Mel groaned. It was bad enough that AJ and Punk had teased her about Roman earlier, and now she was being questioned by her older sister.

The twenty-two year old had yet to find her first boyfriend. It wasn't that she wasn't ready to date, she was just still looking for the right guy. She did have a crush on Roman Reigns, she couldn't deny that. But she didn't want to ruin the wonderful friendship that she had with him. The two of them were travel buddies, and were together quite a lot. They had an instant chemistry, quickly becoming best friends. She didn't wanna complicate things, so she kept her feelings for the Samoan Superman to herself. "Nope," she finally answered as she tucked some of her straight brown hair behind her ear, and then took a gulp of the ice-tea Laria had poured her a few minutes ago.

"AJ said he's coming, didn't she?" Liara asked, remembering the text her sister-in-law had sent her a few weeks ago, "Will I get to meet the man who has stolen my little sister's heart?"

Mel's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. As much as she loved her sister, she didn't want anyone to let slip how she felt about WWE's rising star. It was nice to finally be able to get away from the stress and the crazy schedules the WWE had for her, not that she didn't love it, but sometimes it was nice to take some time out. It surprised the Diva that Triple H had even granted her time off, things were a little crazy right now with the absence of Daniel Bryan and now Roman who was still recovering from his groin injury, but he assured the Diva that he was going to be able to cope with the absence of two of his top Divas so she left the next day.

"So, where is Sethy boy then?" Dean asked, as Liara finished wiping down the bar.

"Dean, not here," Niah whispered, placing her hand on Dean's shoulder.

Liara ignored the him and carried on with her duties, picking up a tray and heading around to clear up a few of the tables. She couldn't be bothered to deal with the man right now. She only saw him as a waste of time. Why Niah had ended up with Dean was still a surprise to her and a number of people on the ship. But they didn't say anything, mainly out of courtesy but mostly because they didn't see the point. Niah could date whoever she wanted.

"You know, I won't be too surprised if he doesn't turn up. He has a thing for ditching people when things get too tough for him."

Liara's hand slipped and she knocked a glass onto the floor, the sound of it smashing rang through the bar. She took a deep breath and tried not to let him get to her. It was no surprise to the others that there was history between them. They had dated once a very long time ago, but it never amounted to anything serious. He had spent more time focusing on his demos and his album than her, and to be fair she had done the same. It was Liara's dream to become an actress so a lot of the time she had spent a lot of her time at acting classes, so they barely spent any time together. Any time they did, it was mostly arguments and accusations. All fo which were fake, if there was one thing neither of them did it was cheat on each other. But, there was still a little bit of animosity because almost three days after Dean and Liara had broken up, he got with Niah. So it was safe to say there was a lot of unfinished business between them.

"Do me favour, Dean," Liara asked, raising her head to look at the man his fans called The Lunatic Fringe.

"Sure, anything for you, dearie."

"Shut up. It's none of your business where my boyfriend is. Why don't you just focus on what you always focus on," Liara snapped as she placed the tray on dirty glasses on the bar.

Dean stood up and frowned. It took a lot to piss him off and it was no mistake that Liara knew what she was doing, just like he knew how to push her buttons.

"And what's that?" he asked.

Before Liara could reply, Seth walked through the door with AJ and Punk behind him.

"Hey guys, look who I found!" AJ grinned, winking at Melly.

The Diva stepped aside to reveal Roman standing behind her, his long dark hair trailed over his shoulders and he smiled, his eyes connecting with Melly's who was smiling from across the room.

"Roman!" she squeaked, slipping off the chair and running over to him, "You made it!"

"Hey baby girl," the Samoan greeted, pulling Mel into a hug, "A gentleman never turns down an invitation from a beautiful lady."

Mel felt her cheeks blush as Roman wrapped his arms around her. She knew that she couldn't let him see how she felt about him and she used the hug to calm herself down. As Roman let her go, she could see the smirk on AJ's face and rolled her eyes. If anyone was going to tell Roman how she felt it was going to be her.

"So, when do we set off, Captain?" Roman asked, turning to look at Ronnie who had just entered the bar.

"Hold ya breath jabroni! I want to go have some quality time with my wife first. It took us about 12 hours to drive this beauty to the docks. Cast off in a couple of hours."

Everyone nodded and decided to go about their separate ways while they still had the time. AJ and Punk decided to head up to the games room and catch up with a little Buffy, Dean and Niah decided to stay put for some reason, as did Seth and Roman. The two-toned native followed his girlfriend as she put away the remaining glasses.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" He asked his girlfriend, finally sitting down on one of the stools.

"It doesn't matter to me," she answered. "I'm fine with doing whatever it is you want to do. You should know that by now."

Seth gave her a smile. "I know," he told his girlfriend. "Why don't we go take a few shots, and then go and play some shuffleboard?"

Liara laughed. "So we're going to play shuffleboard while we're drunk pretty much?"

"Sure! Why not!?" Seth encouraged.

Liara grinned. "What are you waiting for!? Lets go!"

"Wait! You have to make our shots first!" Seth called after her as Laria started to walk away.

"Oh yeah!" She giggled. "How many do you want?"

"Lets take four each," the two-toned man shrugged. It was Friday night after all.

"The more the merrier!" Liara happily exclaimed as she made eight shots. Four shots for both of them.

"Ready, set, go!" Seth toLaria as he gulped down all four shots.

Liara followed suit as she quickly downed her shots as well. "Race you over to where the shuffleboards are!" The bartender laughed as she ran away from her boyfriend and he quickly chased after her. "Bye Melly!" She called out, almost forgetting about her little sister.

Seth and Liara chased one another around on deck until they reached the area where the shuffleboards were. "No running on deck you Jabronis!" Ronnie yelled after them.

"We hear you loud and clear captain!" Seth called back with a wave.

The Iowa native skidded to a stop just behind his girlfriend. "Ready?" He asked her before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yep! You bet that I'm ready to kick your ass!" She winked, taking the first shot. She had missed the scoreboard completely. The alcohol was starting to take it's affect. "Damn it!"

Seth laughed, taking his turn. But he too had missed. This was gonna be a fun date night for the couple.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mel looked around to see that everyone besides her and Roman had left to go off and do their own thing. She noticed that Dean and Niah had left a while ago, hand in hand. By the looks in what direction the two of them were heading, Mel guessed that they were going over to the hot tub to relax for a while.<p>

The two of them were an interesting pair, but there was something about them that made them fit together. Maybe it was because they both had a deep understanding and love for music. Whatever it was worked however. Because the two of them brought out the best in one another. That much was very obvious.

"So it looks like it's just you and me, shorty." Roman sat down next to Mel giving her a warm smile.

"Yep yep!" Mel chirped, drinking the rest of her iced-tea.

Roman chuckled softly. Mel was always so outgoing and happy. There were many times where her happy, bubbly mood would make his days a little bit brighter. "I did bring a bunch of Superhero movies with me," he mentioned to Melly.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, looking at him. "I brought my Rocket the Racoon comics, some Cap ones too." She told the Samoan Superman.

"Cool, sounds like the two of us will have a good time tonight, huh?" He flashed a smile at Mel.

Mel tried her best not to show how nervous she was. "I didn't know we had plans," she commented as she chewed the inside of her lower lip. It was a habit the small Diva had started the habit years ago. It was something she would do whenever she was nervous.

"We do now," he said, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Lets go to where my room is."

Mel's heartbeat started to race as the two made their way to Roman's room. She hadn't realised but she had instinctively slid her arm around his waist. To anyone who walked past they looked like a couple walking arm in arm, when in fact they were nothing more than just best friends. She had to admit though, this wasn't like Roman at all. Sure, she knew he was a romantic and all that jazz, but he had never been like this with her in the time that they had known each other. It was like he had turned over a different leaf. And as nervous as it was making her, she loved every second of it. Roman stopped and opened the door to his room, pulling back so Mel could enter.

"After you, baby girl," Roman smiled, gesturing for her to enter.

Mel let out a quiet chuckle and felt her cheeks blush as she walked into his room.

"Whoa!" the Diva exclaimed, "This is amazing!"

It sure was. The room hey were both standing in was one of the biggest on the yacht. Mel remembered saying that AJ had given Roman a little something extra for his trip but she didn't realise she was talking about this. The room had a king size bed big enough for about four people with the most luscious covers Mel had ever seen. AJ had really gone all out for the Samoan Thor, but she had to wonder why. Roman walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders before sliding his hand down her arm to take one of her hands.

"You know I should thank you for this," Roman said leading her to the edge of the bed.

"Thank me? Why?" Mel asked, confused.

"AJ told me how you had spent a long time making sure that this was perfect for me when I came."

Mel frowned but quickly smiled. It was true, she had. She wanted to make sure that he was going to be the most comfortable ever. Especially with the fact he had only just had his operation a few months ago. The Samoan Thor was still on the road to recovery and she couldn't wait for him to return to the squared circle they both love so much. Today had been the first time she had seen him since he appeared on the Titantron on Raw and even though he had called her before hand she still missed him. She thought back to when she had gotten the call about Roman's emergency surgery.

_[Flashback]_

"_Here is your winner, Mel Brooks!"_

_Mel threw her hands up in the air, crossing her arms over making an 'X' above her head. Punk had given her permission to use his signature gesture since he had walking out back in January and the crowd were already chanting her brother's name. She had just come off a win against Natalya. The Canadian Diva had been stating for weeks that she was nothing like her brother and Mel had decided that best way to settle that would be in the ring in front of the world. Mel headed for the ropes and went to exit the ramp, as she did Stephanie McMahon's music began to play and the Diva sighed. _

"_Well, I have to wish you a well done, Mel," Stephanie said, stopping at the top of the ramp, "But seeing as Nikki Bella finally regained what belongs to her from your geeky sister-in-law I'm sure you can understand why I'm going to have to save it."_

_Mel turned and asked for a mic brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "Whatever you have to say, Steph, just say it," Mel said to her, her impatience clearly building. _

_Roman had told her he was going to call her after her match, so she wasn't really wanting to deal with Stephanie McMahon or anything with The Authority. At least not until she had spoken to Roman. _

"_A woman who hates small talk, nice to know I'm not the only one," Steph smiled, "Okay, I'm out here because I have a business proposal for you, Melly."_

_Mel clenched her fist at the sound of Stephanie using her nickname, only her friends and family got to call her that. Before she could tell Stephanie so, the Million Dollar Princess was already talking. _

"_You see, being a popular well rounded, beautiful, talented Diva like yourself comes with it's benefits but it also has its limitations. Your talent and looks and can only get you so far in this business and once you hit that wall, you realise that if you want to get to the top, you're going to have to take matters into your own hands and start to do business."_

_Mel frowned, wondering exactly where Steph was going with her proposal. She could tell that the Authority leader wasn't finished so she saved the question and let her carry on. "Well, I'm out here to do just that, Melly. Business. I think we could be great business partners and The Authr-"_

"_Let's get one thing straight, Stephanie," Melly interrupted, finally catching on to Steph's "proposal", "I'm not going to become one of your pawns. If I have a problem with anyone I'll settle it my way. One that doesn't involve a large briefcase of cash."_

_Stephanie's mouth formed into a hard line as Mel jumped down from the ring and headed up the ramp, walking past her boss without even giving her the time of day. She had said all she needed to say and was now about to call her best friend. Mel emerged from the curtain only to be immediately dragged down the hall by AJ. She gasped as they broke out into a run, the Geek Goddess pulling her around a corner and towards the car park. _

"_AJ? What's going on?" Mel asked as AJ shoved the door open. _

"_No time to explain, get in," AJ told her, lightly pushing her to the passenger door of her rental. _

_Mel followed her instructions and buckled herself in as AJ started up the engine. She was driving a lot faster than usual, so Mel knew whatever it was, was serious. Her fingers were beginning to hurt because of how hard she was digging into the edges of her seat because of the speed of the car. Her heart was beating against her chest so hard she could almost hear it. _

"_AJ, you're scaring me. Please just tell me," Melly pleaded. _

_AJ glanced over at her sister-in-law and took a deep breath. She knew this was going to be hard for her to take in, but she had no choice. Mel would have gotten it out of her anyway. _

"_Melly…." AJ began, "Roman's been taken in for surgery."_

_**A Few Hours Later**_

"_She still hasn't come out yet?" Liara asked. _

_She had flown in from London after her uni had granted her the time off. Technically Roman wasn't family, but she counted him as a brother anyway. She was still jet lagged from the flight, but she knew her sister was going to need her for support. _

"_Nope, she's been with him ever since he came out of surgery. She won't leave him."_

_Liara smiled and knocked on the door to the room Roman was in. She opened the door and entered, closing it behind her. Roman was sound asleep, the doctor's had said it was going to take him a while to come around from the anesthetic. Everything had gone well, and his expected recovery was around 2-3 months. Typical for the injury he had sustained. The twenty-five year old walked up to her sister, sliding her arms around her. All the questions anyone would have asked would have been stupid. She already knew the answers. Mel wasn't going to be able to eat in a situation like this. Mel wasn't worried about him at all, and Liara knew that. She just didn't want him to be alone while he recovered. He was going to need people more so now than ever. Liara went to say something but Roman groaned, his eyes slowly flickering. _

_Mel gasped and shuffled out of her sister's hold, instinctively reaching for Roman's hand. _

"_Roman!" Mel smiled, holding back her tears. _

"_Hey baby girl," Roman greeted, his voice as quiet as a mouse, "How you doing?"_

_Mel and Liara chuckled. That was Roman always thinking of everyone else. _

"_How am I? How are you? You're the one who had surgery remember?"_

"_Is that what it was? I thought you had knocked me out with a superkick," Roman grinned, squeezing Mel's hand. _

_Liara stood there for a moment watching the two of them as they began to talk about Mel's match and the proposal Steph had for her before slipping out of the room. Punk was sitting on a chair, fiddling with his wife's hair as she sat on his lap. AJ was telling him the recent news that Marvel had announced and the plans for Captain America 3. It was nice the way everyone was handling it, as if it wasn't a big deal. It made things less stressful for Mel. _

"_He awake?" Punk asked, taking hold of his wife's hand._

"_You betcha, he's talking as if he just had a nap. Is that trip still happening in a couple of weeks?" Liara asked, glancing back at her sister who was in mid conversation with Roman. _

"_Yep, got no plans to cancel. Why?"AJ frowned, wondering why Liara would ask such a question. _

"_I've just thought of someone else we need to invite."_

_[End of Flashback]_

Mel finished reading the comic she was reading and put it aside before leaning over to see where Roman was with his.

"You finished already?" Roman asked as he glanced over to see that Mel had finished.

"Yep, looks like you've got some catching up to do," she smiled.

Roman raised his eyebrow and lowered his comic.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly do you suggest?" he teased.

Mel slid off the bed and picked up the remote, switching on the tv. She flicked through the channels until she found the list of DVDs and scrolled through the list.

"Start with this," she told him, selecting Iron Man 3.

Roman placed his comic on the beside table and slid his arm around Mel's shoulder.

"Ahh, so it's a movie date night then?"

Mel gasped and turned to face him, accidentally dropping the remote, "I never said that!"

Roman reached over her, their faces almost touching and picked up the remote.

"Comics, food and a movie qualifies as a date, Melly," Roman teased, his breath tingling her lips.

An awkward silence passed between them and Mel used the time to take in his features, his chiseled jaw, his long dark hair and his eyes. She looked to see if he really meant what he was saying and she let out the breath she was holding.

"Okay," she said breaking the silence, "It's a date," Mel smiled.

Mel resisted the urge to grab his shirt and pull him towards her. It was hard but, somehow, she managed it. Roman could see her cheeks flushing red and pressed his lips to either side before pulling back to his original position.

"That's my girl," Roman said, pressing the play button and starting the movie.

If this was how things were going to be between the two of them, the next two weeks were going to be the two weeks of Melly's life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter one is finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please take the time to review! It would mean a lot to both Tasha and myself! Thanks again!**


	2. Friday Night Fun

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews on chapter one! We really do love getting them! Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Friday Night Fun<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Dean exclaimed as Niah stepped out of the hot-tub.<p>

Niah raised her head as she reached for her towel and stopped, looking at her boyfriend, whose mouth was wide open.

"What?" she asked, her eyes locked with his.

Dean looked over his girlfriend and a smile had worked his way on his face. Things hadn't exactly gone great for the star as his career was only just starting to build. He had spent a lot of the the last two years being told "No." A word he had pretty much had enough of hearing, so it was a relief and a god send when he finally got signed by Universal Records two months ago. He owed Niah a lot, she had helped him through thick and thin and he loved her more than anything.

"Dean?" Niah asked, after he didn't reply.

"Sorry, I zoned out, babe. Come here a sec'," Dean smiled, placing his beer on the table next to his seat.

Niah grinned, grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her slim frame and headed over to her boyfriend, sliding onto his lap. Dean tucked a strand of her hair from behind her ear.

"Everything okay?" Niah asked, as Dean entwined their hands.

The Lunatic Fringe nodded and lifted Niah into his arms, placing her in the seat he was just sitting in.

"Wait right there, I'll be right back," Dean quipped, heading inside to their bedroom.

AJ and Punk were kind enough to let them have the room with the hot tub on the deck outside and Niah had to give it to them they had one of the best views on the yacht.

Niah frowned and adjusted her towel as she waited for Dean to come back. The sun was just beginning to set and the cool breeze blew across her skin. She was hoping that the next two weeks were going to be spent relaxing and doing whatever she wanted. It frustrated her that her parents still hadn't taken to Dean. She wanted them to love him just as she much as she did, but she knew it was going to take them some time. Dean wasn't one known to be one the typical perfect gentleman but it was exactly why Niah was drawn to him. She didn't want a Prince Charming, and Dean was far from that. It was why she loved him so much. Dean returned a few moments later, his hand in his pocket. Niah frowned and could tell he was holding something; she just wasn't sure what.

"Dean?" Niah pressed a little confused.

The nerves hit her as Dean slowly made his way over to her and sat opposite her. The moment he sat down, he stood back up, and began pacing back and forth. Niah frowned, her eyes following her other half as he continued back up and down the deck they were on.

"Dean, what's going on?"

The Lunatic Fringe didn't answer, instead he just continued pacing. He wanted to stop, but he wasn't sure if he was ready. He took a deep breath and came to a stop, glanced over at Niah who looked more confused than he had ever seen her and continued pacing. Neither of them said a word as Dean continued to pace up and down the deck, the only sound was the crashing waves against the bottom of the yacht and Dean's footsteps. Niah had never seen him like this before, he was sweating so whatever what he had told talk to her about was important. But, she couldn't help but worry. Her stomach felt empty, it had never been this awkward between the two of them. Not even on their first date. Something was up.

"Dean, wh-"

"Five minutes to cast off!" Ronnie called up as he started up the engine.

Dean sighed and took the interruption as a sign. It was too early. His face lit up and held out his hand for Niah to take, a smile beaming across his face.

"Care to join me?"

Niah took a moment before hesitantly sliding her hand into his. Dean could see the confusion in his girlfriend's face and he pressed his lips onto hers.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I just wasn't sure if then was the right time. Turns out it wasn't."

"Right time for what?"

"You'll see."

Niah rolled her eyes and shook her head. She hated it when Dean teased her, and she hated waiting. He, of all people, knew that. But she could see there was nothing that was going to change his mind. She was just going to have to wait.

"Well, I'm going to go have a shower," Niah stated, standing up and heading into the room.

Niah turned to see that Dean was sitting in his chair, taking a sip out of his beer.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, her voice taking on a seductive tone that always got to Dean.

Placing down his beer, Dean jumped up from his seat and ran over to his girlfriend, sweeping her off her feet.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Seth's room, Liara had just woken up from a short cat nap. "Hey sleepyhead," Seth grinned at his girlfriend. "How did you sleep?"<p>

Liara yawned. "I'm just trying my best to remember what we did earlier this afternoon," she laughed, stretching her arms above her head. "What exactly did you and I do again?"

Seth considering giving his girlfriend the honest answer, but he thought that it would be more fun to mess with her. "Nothing too much," he shrugged. His back was to her because he was flipping some pancakes. "We did try for a baby though, so fingers crossed!" He exclaimed.

Liara sat up in an instant. "We _what_!?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Seth questioned.

Liara ran a hand through her messy hair. She honestly couldn't recall any of these events from earlier this afternoon. "I don't know, really. I never gave it some thought."

Seth smiled as he walked over to her, handing her a plate with three pancakes on it. He then leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm just joking, babe. We didn't do any that, we just played some drunk shuffleboard is all."

Liara smiled brightly at him. "That sounds more like it," she giggled.

"I'm glad that you and I get to spend some time together," he said, sitting down to her. "I know that we haven't spent much time together lately, and I'm sorry. That's my fault. I just don't want to mess things up like Dean did in the past….I know that things between you two weren't the best dating experience. I promise you that I'm going to try and make this the best dating experience you ever had. I'm going to be everything in my power to be a great boyfriend to you."

Liara's eyes filled with sadness. "You're right, it wasn't." She sighed. "But now you and I are together, so it's okay. Everything happens for a reason." She smiled.

Seth smiled back, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You're right. It does, but you know what? Let's just focus on making this the best two week vacation, okay?"

"Okay," Liara agreed. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Punk and AJ had just finished reading a few comics. The Greek Goddess stood to her feet as she stretched her arms above her head. "We should go spy on Melly and Roman," she told her husband.<p>

Punk laughed softly. "AJ, I should leave my little sister be for now."

The New Jersey native shook her head. "You know, as her older brother, you should spy on her! You know, make sure that Roman is boyfriend material for your little sis?" She winked.

Punk couldn't help but chuckle at his wife. "AJ, I'm sure that Roman is a suitable boyfriend for my sister."

"You never know!" The brunette chirped.

"This is your captain, Ronnie the ultimate jabroni, speaking." Ronnie began, earning a well-deserved nudge from Torrie, "Alright, your captain The Jabroni King, speaking. Estimated ETA is about 4 hours, so no going loco on this ship. At least not until we reach our destination. Any problems call me and I'll get Bobby Hill to come and sort it out for you."

"Love! You can't say that!" Torrie exclaimed, nudging Ronnie for the second time.

Ronnie looked over at his wife and grinned.

"Ahh, they know I'm kidding. Please be careful y'all. I don't want to have to send Black Furry to come and save your butts. Captain out."

Ronnie turned to Torrie and sighed. This trip was the first time they had seen their daughter since she had moved out to live with her rebel boyfriend. Ronnie was hoping that he was going to be able to spend some time with his daughter before letting her go and return to crazed man who was now becoming a star.

"I know, love," Torrie said softly, placing a comforting hand on her husband's arm, "We'll spend some time with her soon."

"Yeah, we better or else that lunatic's going to have to answer to me," Ronnie said, "It's been almost 4 months since we've seen her."

Torrie nodded and glanced up in the direction of Niah's room. It wasn't a surprised that their daughter had changed, but it was the way in which she had changed which had shocked them.

"You know that she wouldn't be with him if she didn't care about him." Torrie spoke up again, glancing at her husband so she could read his facial expression.

"I know…" he said, his tone of voice allowed his wife to know that he wasn't happy with his daughter "I mean, I know that sometimes girls can be into "bad boys", but he's changing her, and I don't like it."

A soft sigh left Torrie's lips. She knew that Ronnie loved his daughter more than anything, and that he just wanted what was best for her. "We've raised Niah well. We're both proud of the woman that she has become, aren't we?"

"Well of course we are! I'm very proud of Niah!" He exclaimed.

"Then let's allow Niah to come to us when she's ready."

* * *

><p>AJ slipped off the bed, a cheeky grin Punk had seen before on her face. She headed across the room, stopping at the door.<p>

"Come on!" she beckoned.

Before Punk could even reply, the Geek Goddess had already opened the door and was making her way down towards Mel's room.

"AJ!" Punk called, poking his head out of their bedroom door into the hall.

"Come on!" she repeated, disappearing around the corner.

Rolling his eyes, Punk followed his wife as she headed towards his sister-in-law's room. He reached the corner where AJ was just standing and peaked around to see that she was leaning against their door.

"I can't hear them," AJ said, disappointed.

Punk frowned and headed over to his wife, glancing around to see if anyone else was in the corridor.

"What were you expecting to hear, hun?" Punk asked, already knowing the answer.

AJ looked at her husband and raised one eyebrow. Punk took hold of her hand and began to head back to their room when he heard Mel giggle from behind the door.

"Was she laughing?" he asked, turning back to the door.

"I don't know. It sounded like it."

The couple headed back to the door and pressed their ears against the surface, straining to hear what was going on. Inside, was the muffled sound of Mel giggling, followed by the deep cool laugh that was Roman.

"What do you think they're getting up to in there?" AJ asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Punk just shrugged. He shook his head. He had no idea, but he sure did want to know. Of course, he knew there was no way Roman was going to hurt his little sister, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to make sure she was in safe hands. Any older brother would have done the same, wouldn't they?

"Hey, where you goin', baby girl?" Roman asked, "I've only just gotten started."

AJ's mouth fell open and she quickly covered it with her hand to muffle the sound of her gasp that was about to escape from her mouth. Her eyes locked with the green orbs of her husband and she could see him frowning. His fist clenched and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

"They better not be doing what I think they are," Punk whispered, reaching for the handle.

Noticing his hand, AJ quickly grabbed hold of it entwining their fingers together, pulling him back against the wall.

"Well, if they are, I'm definitely sure I don't want to hear what happens next," she said, pulling a face.

Punk nodded in an agreement and pulled his arms around his wife. He began to head back down to their room when he felt a hand on his chest, shoving him against the wall. His back collided with a corner and gave him a sharp stab of pain which quickly faded. He went to open his mouth to ask what AJ was doing but she stopped him with a fiery kiss against his lips.

"Especially when we could be doing something along the lines of that ourselves," she whispered into his ear, kissing his neck.

Punk tried to protest but the feeling of his wife's lips softly exploring his skin took over whatever escape he had planned. She always knew how to break him with the slightest of touches. His eyes closed as she delicately pressed kisses across his neck and towards his bare chest.

"AJ, if you don't stop I swear…."

"Yesss?" she asked softly, teasing him now with her voice.

Punk's mind was finally able to do something, he grabbed hold of her top and pulled it over her head, dropping it to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and AJ jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him, her feet locking into place behind him. AJ's lips had reached Punk's and they stood against the wall, making out like a couple of newlyweds desperate for each other's touch. It was still a shock that they had been married for almost two years.

The New Jersey native slid her fingers into Punk's jet black hair and Punk felt an electric shock shiver all through his body. Punk stepped back, AJ in his arms and he turned, about to put her onto the ground. As he did, his foot knocked a plant on a small table by the door knocking it to the ground where it smashed. AJ jumped down from Punk's arms and looked at the broken pot and then at the giggling that had once come from the had stopped. No sound came from inside Mel's room and the Diva was beginning to think something had happened. The two of them stood frozen in the corridor as they strained to hear if anyone was moving inside the room. Their questions were soon answered as the door handle to Mel's door moved and the door began to open. Punk grabbed hold of AJ's hand and the two of them ran around the corner just as Roman stepped out into the corridor in nothing but a pair of shorts.

He spotted the broken plant pot and frowned, wondering what had happened. He shook his head and shrugged it off.

"Did you see anything?" Mel asked from inside.

Roman shook his head and turned to head back into the room.

"Nah, everything's fine. It was probably a mouse."

"A mouse?" Mel squeaked.

Chuckling The Samoan Thor stepped into the room and went to close the door but his eyes caught sight of something on the ground. He bent down and picked up the small heap, opening it out.

"What's that?"

It was a black top, and it looked like it belonged to a woman. A small, slim-framed woman. Shaking his head, Roman headed back into Mel's room placing the top on the chest of drawers, closing the door behind him, making sure that the lock was firmly in place.

* * *

><p>Later on in the night, everyone met up at the bar to have a drink. Liara ordered a Strawberry and Lime Kopparberg and a shot of Midori, Mel ordered a Frozen Lemonade with Bacardi, and Torrie had a margarita. Roman, Seth, and Ronnie ordered themselves a beer while Punk stuck to his usual Pepsi. AJ got herself a Pepsi as well, and Dean ordered Niah a Double Whiskey with Coke.<p>

"You know what we should do tonight, you guys?" Mel asked, taking a sip of her frozen lemonade.

"What's that, short stuff?" Dean asked, glancing over at Mel who sat in between Roman and AJ.

"We should have a karaoke night!" AJ exclaimed, reading Mel's mind.

Mel giggled, nodding as she took another sip of her drink. Her eyes took a quick glance at the Samoan Thor, and then she said, "who should go first?"

"Well…" Torrie started, a smirk slowly crossing her lips. "Earlier this afternoon, Ronnie and I had a bet that I would beat him in Fantasy Football, but I told him that I win. And….guess who won! Me!" Torrie exclaimed with a grin. "So I think it's only fitting that Ronnie should go up there and sing his heart out! Go on, babe! Have fun!" Torrie laughed as she took another sip of her margarita.

"What is he doing?" Liara asked, as she watched Ronnie step up onto the stage.

Seth frowned and shrugged. He had a vague idea but he didn't want to say in case he was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed after the captain had picked up the mic from the stand, flicking the switch at the end of the handle.

"Oh no, I think he's going to sing, hun," Seth said, pulling a grimace.

Liara didn't know where to look. No one had ever heard Ronnie sing before, the group had been to a karaoke bar before but every time they had done, Ronnie had always refused and it looked like they were about to find out tapped Mel on her leg and pointed to the stage. The Diva turned around to look at her best friend and her eyes widened. She spun around to look at her older sister and saw her eyes were glistening with interest.

"This is going to be good," Melly grinned, pulling out her phone.

Roman look at the woman who was sitting next to him and then at the stage.

"Good as in good singer or good as in "YouTube worthy" funny?" he asked, so he could prepare his ears for whatever came next.

"Let's just say that this is a first for all of us," Liara smiled, she, too, with her phone out.

Torrie couldn't help but grin as she headed over to the box and picked a song for her husband to sing.

"Have fun, love," she smiled, heading back to her seat.

Everyone in the bar had gone silent, waiting for what song was going to come on. Everyone had their eyes on Ronnie as he stood on the stage opposite his friends and family ready to show them just how great a singer he was.

"Be prepared, y'all," Torrie said, grinning, "This is going to be….very enjoyable."

Just as Torrie had finished her sentence the opening bars of Hero by Enrique Igelsias began to play, Niah immediately burst into laughter, knowing that this was the song her father was now going to have to sing.

"Aww, hell no!" Ronnie exclaimed, placing the mic back in the stand.

"Nuh uh-uh, you have to stay up there until the end, love. Those were the rules," Torrie smiled.

Ronnie rolled his eyes and picked up the microphone.

"Just you want until later, your candy ass is mine."

"Here we go….," Seth said, preparing himself.

"Would you wrestle if I asked you wrestle?

Would you run and never look back?

Would your cry if I gave you a Stunner?

And would let me win the match?"

Mel and Liara were already crying with laughter as they listened to Ronnie continue to sing. Seth's mouth had fallen wide open and Roman just wasn't sure what to do. As great a person the captain was, it was clear that singing was not his forte. He was incredibly off-key, and the static coming from the mic was bad. Torrie was already laughing along with everyone else.

"Time for the chorus, guys," she warned.

"I can be your hero jabroni.

I can kick your candy ass.

I can give you a Rock Bottom.

I am The People's Captain."

Just as Ronnie headed into the next verse, a glass on the table Dean was sitting on fell onto the floor and smashed. Everyone looked over and Ronnie stopped.

Seth and Roman had jumped up out of their seats and stood in protective stances.

"Look at you, you broke my glass!" Dean joked, feigning a dramatic gasp.

No one said anything but instead they held their gaze with The Lunatic Fringe as he let out a cool laugh. Unbeknownst to the group, the singer had purposefully knocked the glass on the floor.

"Dean, I think...we should urm, head to room bed," Niah suggested, standing up.

Dean frowned and looked at his girlfriend.

"Room bed? Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah, I'm squiddly," Niah giggled.

"Squiddly?"

"Uh-oh," Liara said, placing her phone into her pocket.

"We need to go, Daryl. Dean's in my pillow and he needs a tv."

Dean watched as Niah began to head towards the exit, but her feet were all over the place. She was drunk. Luckily, he had managed to catch her before she hit the table.

"What did you give her?" Ronnie asked, his voice stern and cold.

Torrie placed a hand on her husband's arm holding him back.

"Love…"

"Don't make me ask again," ignoring his wife, "What. Did you. Give her?"

Turning around to face him, Dean frowned and held his free hand up in the air.

"I didn't give her anything," Dean said to him.

"Like heck you didn't," Ronnie snapped.

An awkward silence passed over the group and Dean decided that now wasn't a good time to fight. He turned and slid his arm around Niah's waist and the two began to head out of the room.

"I'll be right back," Liara said to Seth, jumping down from her stool at the bar, "Dean, wait up!"

"Liara!" Seth called.

Reaching the other side of Niah, Liara wrapped Niah's other arm around her shoulder and headed down the down the hall with Dean.

"Well, that certainly was interesting…." Roman said, breaking the silence.

"It sure was," Seth agreed, "I just have a feeling it's going to get worse."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-Oh! Trouble is starting to stir! Hope you liked this chapter! Please take the time to review! Melly & Tasha. **


	3. Truth or Dare?

**AN: Hey guys, so here we are with another chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. Only thing to say, this chapter gets pretty….hot! Well, enjoy! Melly and Tasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Truth or Dare?<strong>

* * *

><p>Niah woke up the next morning to find out the true meaning of a hangover, and God did they truly suck.<p>

"Hey sleepy head," Dean laughed. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Ummmm…." Naih thought for a moment as she ran her hand through her long black hair. "Not really, no…." she trailed off. "But, uh, I do remember that my dad wasn't the happiest with you." A heavy sigh left her lips. "I just wish that my parents could see the love we have for one another. I really care about you."

"I care about you too," Dean replied honestly from where he stood in front of the mirror, running a hand through his hair to mess it up a bit before putting on his leather jacket.

"I don't understand why they dislike you so much." She sighed again as she sat up. "They won't even take the time to get to know you!" She cried.

"It's probably because they feel like I'm taking you away from them." He shrugged.

* * *

><p>Torrie headed into the driver's cabin to see Ronnie standing at the helm. He turned to see his wife and gave her a half-hearted smile. He was still trying to get the image of his drunk daughter from last night out of his head. He hadn't said a word since the karaoke he was forced to participate in and he was still feeling pissed off at his daughter's boyfriend.<p>

"I think I'm going to go into the sauna for a while and relax," the captain told his wife. "But I won't be gone for too long. I just need to clear my head for a while."

Torrie nodded her head. "I understand, love. Be careful, okay?"

"I will, always am." He said, giving her a soft kiss, and then he made his way to where the sauna room was.

Meanwhile, Mel was currently sitting poolside in one of the chairs, Niah to her left. The two girls had been talking quite a bit as of late, and they found out they had a connection. Both of them were young, outgoing, and bubbly.

"So are you and Roman dating?" Niah casually asked, taking a sip of her mango smoothie.

Mel's cheeks redden within seconds. "No, we're just really good friends," she replied, coolly as she could manage, trying to hide how embarrassed she truly was. The young Diva took a sip of her mixed berry smoothie as she adjusted the sunglasses on her face.

"Oh, really? Huh." Niah shrugged. "If you ask me, the two of you seem to be a lot more than "just friends" to me. But if that's what works best for the two of you, then that's cool too." Niah smiled.

Mel smiled back at her friend, still feeling a little bit embarrassed and put on the spot. She didn't think that her feelings for Roman were that obvious, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe they really had been that obvious. She checked her gold iPhone six, seeing that she had a text message from Roman.

_Hey, wanna chill later? I'm about to go and mess with AJ and your bro just for the heck of it. Let me know if you're down for chilling later. - Roman._

The short Diva couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Roman messing with her brother and sister-in-law, but they had only asked for it after Melly and Roman had found out that the couple had been spying on them.

"What's so funny?" Niah questioned, eyeing her new buddy. "Is that Roman?" She pressed.

Mel didn't reply. Instead, she was chewing on her lower lip as another giggle left her lips and her fingers flew over the touchscreen of her phone.

_We can hangout later, just text me whenever. & Heheh, okay, but go don't drive them too crazy. He's just trying to be a good, overprotective older brother. - Melly._

"Do you wanna go to the spa for a bit?" Mel asked, taking another sip of her smoothie. "It's the perfect day to just chill out."

Niah nodded in agreement. The two girls had been laying poolside in their bikinis for half an hour, and decided that they had gotten enough sun for now. "You don't have to ask me twice about a massage!" Niah grinned.

"Cool! Let's go!" Mel excitedly replied as she pulled Roman's One Versus All tank top over her head. Sure, she was a WWE Diva, but she still bought his stuff so she could support her best friend. She then stepped into her favorite pair of jean shorts, which according to Punk were too short. She then slid her feet into her black flip flops. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Niah said, as she too put her clothes over her bikini.

The two girls first got their nails done, and then they got a massage. Afterwards, they went to sit and relax in the jacuzzi for a while. "This is so relaxing." Niah said contently.

Melly nodded as she slid down so the water was up to her neck, and she closed her eyes, the sunglasses still over her eyes.

After about twenty minutes, the two friends started to hear a muffled sound coming from the sauna room. "Do you hear that?" Mel asked.

Niah frowned and shook her head. "It was probably nothing, come on," Niah assured her, "We'll come back later. AJ wants us to meet everyone on the sundeck."

Melly nodded and the two girls headed up the sundeck, completely unaware that the sound they were hearing was a scream coming from somewhere nearby.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Roman had finally found Punk and AJ. The couple was currently relaxing on the sundeck. "AJ, Punk." Roman greeted with a nod of the head.<p>

"Oh! Hey there Roman!" AJ replied with a huge grin. "Where's Melly? The two of you are always usually stuck to one anothers' sides like glue!"

The large Samoan gave a shrug. "I think she's chilling with Niah for now. Besides, we had a lot of fun last night, but you two already know that, don't you?"

AJ blinked, a look of innocence in her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about Roman." She told the Samoan, tilting her head to one side.

Roman couldn't help but chuckle. "Say whatever you want, but Melly and I know that you were both there." He told her, eyeing Punk as well. "If you really wanna know, we were just being nerdy. You know, watching superhero movies and playing video games, that kind of thing. Anyway, I'll see you two around." He said with a wave, and heading towards the smoothie bar,

As soon as Roman was gone, the Straight Edge Superstar let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," he mumbled.

AJ giggled at her husband. "Oh come on, they're cute. They need to get together already," AJ grumbled. "You know what? I have an idea…." the Greek Goddess said with a smile.

Punk knew by the look on AJ's face that it wasn't going to be the best idea. "And what that be?"

"Truth or dare," AJ said, her smile getting wider. "Let's have everyone meet at the sundeck."

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was sitting on the sundeck in a circle. Melly sat in between AJ and Niah, who sat in between Punk and Dean. Torrie sat on the other side of Dean, much to her dismay. She didn't really want to sit next to the bad boy who was dating her daughter, but she could manage. Next to Torrie sat Liara, and next to her sat Seth, and then finally Roman.

"Where is my husband?" Torrie questioned, as she looked around the circle, she couldn't help but notice he wasn't here. "Hmm, that's weird," she thought. "He must still be relaxing," Tor said with a shrug. She didn't want to bother him, however. She was glad that he had finally taken the time to relax. Especially after last nights events.

"So who wants to go first!?" AJ grinned.

"We could just spin an empty bottle and whoever it lands on they have to pick," Liara suggested.

"Great!" AJ squeaked, jumping up and heading towards the bar. She came moments later with a clear bottle in her hand and placed it in the middle of the group and she sat back down.

"Okay, so here goes," the Diva smiled, spinning the bottle.

Everyone's eyes focused on the object as it span before stopping in the direction of Niah.

"Alrighty, truth or dare?" AJ asked, as everyone else turned to look at the daughter of the captain and navigator.

"Hmm….tough one. I'm going to say….truth. Might as well start of pretty safe."

AJ giggled. "Do you honestly think that a game of truth or dare is ever safe with me playing?" She giggled again, and then thought for a moment. "What was your first kiss with Dean like?"

Niah's cheeks reddened a little as she took a quick glance at her boyfriend. "Well...it was kind of crazy, because we were touring together. I was the opening act for his band. But I was feeling really nervous because I had never performed in front of a crowd that size. I wanted to throw up, to be honest. Dean must've sensed my nervousness though, because he pulled me aside and told me there was nothing to me nervous about. He told me he'd seen my videos on youtube, and told me these people would be incredibly stupid not to like me. Next thing I knew….our eyes locked and we were kissing." She shrugged as she giggled. She never got tired of that story.

"And it was one of the best kisses of my life," Dean grinned, pulling Niah towards him as they locked lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seth could see Liara clench one of her fists, he reached over and took hold of her free hand, running his thumb in small circles on the top on her hand. It was his way of comforting and it usually worked, but her fist closed even more, he was worried she was going to cut her skin. He figured that whatever was bothering her, she would tell him when she felt the time was right.

"Well, shall we see who's next?" AJ asked, spinning the bottle for the second time.

This time it landed in the direction of Seth, who smiled and decided to choose a dare.

"Jump into the hot tub and scream at the top of your voice "I love stinky feet that smell of gone off goat's cheese" and then come back. But you have to sit in your wet clothes for the rest of the game."

Seth jumped up and ran towards the hot tub, standing on the edge. He took a deep breath in and prepared himself to shout.

"I LOVE STINKY FEET THAT SMELL OF GONE OFF GOAT'S CHEESE!"

The rest of the group burst into laughter as Seth jumped into the Hot tub, brushing the hair out of his eyes as re-surfaced and stepped out, joining the others. Liara shuffled from him, not wanting to get any of the clothes wet but Seth had seen her move and caught hold of her hand.

"Don't you dare," she smiled, as Seth began to pull her closer to him.

"Ahh, come on, it's only a hug," he teased.

"Seth, no, you're all wet. Don't do it. Eww!" she squeaked as Seth wrapped his cold arms around her frame.

His t-shirt making her own damp, as much as she tried to resist she couldn't resist a hug from her boyfriend so she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're actually a lot warmer than I thought you'd be," she said.

"I did just jump into a hot tub, silly," Seth smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Okay! Onto the next person we go!" AJ happily exclaimed as she spun the bottle. She couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter when the bottle had landed on her husband. "Truth or dare, baby?" She laughed the Chicago native through her laughter.

"Truth, I'm not gonna do any of your guys crazy shit. I know how you guys are."

AJ giggled. "When did you know that I was the one for you?" She asked, her tone of voice changing all of a sudden.

"As soon as I met you." He answered, and he was completely serious.

AJ had seemed to melt just a little bit at his reply. "I love you," she told him, giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you too," he promised her.

"All right! Who's next!?" AJ asked, giving the bottle another spin.

"Dare," Roman said after the bottle landed on him.

AJ went to speak but Niah beat her to it, bouncing out of Dean's lap as the idea hit her.

"Kiss Melly!" she smiled, pointing at her friend.

The rest of the group went silent, heads snapping to look at Roman while Melly's cheeks flushed red. A bright red. She wasn't expecting it at all. Surely Roman wasn't going to kiss her in front of everyone? They weren't even dating yet, they hadn't even had the conversation about it yet.

"Roman, you don't have to d-"

"Of course, he does!" Niah interrupted, "He's the one who picked "Dare"!"

"It's cool, Mel," he smiled softly, turning towards her.

The young Div's heart began to race as Roman slowly closed the distance between them. Their eyes were locked on each other's and as Roman reached his hand for her cheek, Mel felt time slow down. Everything felt like someone had flicked a "Slow Motion" switch on them. Mel gave a light smile as Roman's cheek rested against her cheek and he leaned towards her, his lips softly brushing hers. That moment everything around them fell away. Mel totally forgot that she with anyone else but Roman. Her hands reached for his shirt and she pulled him towards her, deepening the kiss. She slid her arms around his shoulders, while Roman slid his free hand around her waist, keeping the Diva as close to him as possible.

Teasing him, Melly ran her tongue across his bottom lip and decided to pull away before it got any hotter between them. When they finally broke apart, they were greeted with silence from the rest of the group. AJ and Liara were looking at each other, both with enormous grins on their faces. Seth and Punk's mouth were wide open with shock and Niah was clapping.

"About damn time," Niah smiled, spinning the bottle.

Mel quickly turned back into the circle and tried to stop herself from blushing, but she couldn't. All she could think about was that kiss. She ran her finger across her lips, smiling as she remembered the feeling of Roman's lips against hers.

"Uhh….maybe we should, urm, play again another...another, urm, time, perhaps. Yeah, another time," Seth said, taking the bottle and standing up.

"Good idea," Liara agreed, "I've got some stuff I need to sort out at the bar and you, mister, need to take a shower and get out of those wet clothes."

Seth smirked and pulled his girlfriend towards him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Care to help me?" he asked, smirking.

"I would, but I've too much to do," she said, disappointedly.

Seth nodded, giving Liara a quick peck and heading off to go take a shower. Liara turned to Dean and jerked her head to a corridor and Dean nodded. Waiting until Niah was distracted before following. He wondered what it was she wanted to talk to him about, and realised that if she could speak to him in front of the others it was serious.

* * *

><p>As for Niah and Melly, the two girls had decided to finish off the rest of their Spa Day after the game they had earlier. They had both been disturbed by a muffled sound, the same one Melly had heard earlier. Niah strained her ears and suddenly a muffled sound of screaming rang through the room. Her eyes widened in excitement and she jumped up.<p>

"What do you think it is?" she asked, a grin across her face.

"No idea," Mel replied, "But I feel like we should go and find out."

Ronnie ran his hand across the back of his forehead and shook it out in front of him. The room was in was almost at 30 degrees and he was beginning to feel himself slowly drift in and out and sleep. A quick shake of his head and the captain was back to reality. Standing up, he headed for the door only to find it wouldn't budge. He tried again, but to no success and sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me," he exclaimed.

He tried the door for a third time and it was clear to him that he wasn't going to be getting out of the sauna anytime soon. He knocked on the glass but no one heard him.

Niah nodded and headed off in the direction of the muffled screaming, Mel following closely behind. The muffled sounds brought them to the sauna area and the two friends stopped and looked at each other, both with looks of confusion on their faces.

"Is someone in there?" Melly asked, pointing towards the glass door that was covered in steam.

Niah opened her mouth to reply, but the slap of a hand on the glass door caused them both to jump back in fright.

"OH MY GOD!" they both screamed in unison.

"There's your answer, Niah replied, catching her breath.

Mel stood frozen, her eyes on the door where the steam had left a handprint of whoever had touched the door moments ago. Niah turned to look at her friend and gave a slight push towards door. Niah slowly made her way to the door, reaching for the handle. She was trying to wonder who and how you could end up locked in a sauna. She came to a stop just before the door and took a deep breath. She turned to look back at Mel, who nodded and watched as Niah pulled open the door. A wave of steam came flying out and Niah had to wipe her eyes with all the mist that was flying into her face. As she brought her hand across her face, someone stumbled out of the sauna and fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"It's….about…time….jabronis!" Ronnie exclaimed as he sighed in relief.

"Ronnie, how long have you been in there?" Mel asked.

"Long enough."

"Did you go before we played "Truth or Dare"?" Niah asked, glancing at her watch.

"I don't know! Last I checked it was at least midday," he replied, breathless.

Niah bit her lip and held up two fingers. Mel gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Ronnie had been in the sauna for 2 hours. Two whole hours. No wonder he was so breathless. Niah looked down at her father and at the sweat that was dripping from his body and she burst into laughter. Mel went to reach for the captain and squinted as she could feel the heat radiating from him. She pulled Ronnie to his feet, and quickly shook her hands out in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Mel asked.

Ronnie nodded and tried to hide the embarrassment from his face, but to no avail.

"This is the second time in two days I've been embarrassed. Someone's out to get me, dammit. Time for Black Furry to investigate. This can't keep happening to me," Ronnie declared before heading back to his room.

Melly and Niah watched as the captain headed back down the hall and looked at the damp footprints he was leaving behind before Niah turned to Mel.

"Remind me never to use that sauna for the rest of the time we're on this trip."

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, I've never told anyone this but I met Dean once a while back."<em>

Liara frowned and ran a hand through her hair as she looked out of the window of the lower cabin. Her mind was struggling to process what Niah had told her last night, during her drunken escapade. Part of her couldn't believe it, part of her didn't want to believe it but the more she thought about it, the quicker she put two and two together.

"So, why did you bring me down here? This is gloomiest part of this yacht," Dean said, brushing dust off one of the walls and blowing it into the air.

Liara turned to look at her ex boyfriend and wondered what to say. Was asking him a good thing? Of course, it meant that she was going to get the answer to a question that had been burning in her mind for the past few hours but at the same time she didn't want to look like an idiot if she was wrong. She had done a lot of that both in her relationship with Dean and her life in general and the more she could avoid that, the better.

"_It was a while ago, we met in a bar somewhere downtown."_

Closing her eyes, the young Brit took a moment to gather her thoughts. Dean could tell something was troubling her. He knew her better than a lot of the people on this vessel so he knew exactly what to do when she got herself into these states. Taking a slow step forward, Dean began to close the gap between himself and his ex, his eyes watching her as she tried to figure out what was the best thing for her to do. He came to a stop behind her and reached for her shoulders, carefully sliding a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

"Talk to me, Liara," he spoke softly.

The young Brit opened her eyes and looked into the man standing opposite her. The light was glistening in her Dark Chocolate orbs and she seemed on the verge of tears, but it was just angle of light. She could feel Dean's hand on her shoulder and she looked at it, knowing why he had put it there. And that was when it hit her.

"How long have you been with Niah?"

Dean's hand fell from her shoulder instantly and he took a step back from her, her question taking him by complete surprise. He opened his mouth to say something but he started stuttering. He wasn't expecting it at all. Not that he was expecting something else, he knew she had something to ask him but he didn't think it was this.

"Not long," he finally managed to say.

"You know that's not what I'm asking," she replied, "how long?"

Dean sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets. He could feel his hands shaking and it was annoying him. There was no way he could tell her the truth. It would have made things much worse between them and things were pretty bad as it was.

"I'm only asking because Niah told me something last night and I just want to know if it's true."

Dean's eyes widened in fear and he let out a sigh. He knew exactly what she had told her and he made a mental note to talk to her about it later. He stood there completely unsure of himself and Liara had to admit she liked it. Dean normally always knew how to hold himself, what to do. Yet, he had the sense of vulnerability to him this sense of fear and Liara couldn't help but be drawn to it. Perhaps it was because she knew that he had been hiding something from her and Dean hated that.

"They do say that people spill their heart's biggest secrets whilst drunk. I think you know what I'm talking about, right?"

Dean nodded.

"I'm not going to do anything about it, or tell anyone I just want to know is all."

"Listen, it was just one stupid drunk mistake. It was after the last argument we had and you know how I get when I get drunk a-"

Liara let out a gasp and she brought her hands over her ears. She didn't want to hear anymore. She was calculating it in her mind as she stood there. Part of her felt sick, she couldn't believe it.

"Liara, lis-"

"So, that night you stormed off and came back at 2pm the next day you had spent the night with…?"

The bartender couldn't bring herself to say Niah's name.

"She didn't know. I should have told you but I didn't want to hurt you. Liara, please, this is my fau-"

"I think you should just go."

Dean stood still from a moment and nodded, heading for the door and back up the stairs. The sound of Liara breaking into a sob echoing through the cabin as he did so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there we go. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Don't forget to review and add to your favourites. See you next chapters guys! Melly and Tasha xx<strong>


	4. Rough Waters

**A/N: Hey guys! Melly and Tasha here with another chapter of At Risk! Sorry it took us a while to post it, but we've both been so busy lately! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Rough Waters<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! What happened, love?" Torrie asked, as Ronnie trudged through the door to their room, dripping wet.<p>

The captain just shook his head and headed past his wife into the bathroom, still embarrassed. All he wanted to was get out of his wet clothes and eat. Being stuck in a sauna for so many hours makes you incredibly hungry. Throwing his clothes in a damp pile by the edge of the shower, Ronnie switched on the taps and sighed in relief as the cool water hit his skin. He emerged a few minutes later, completely refreshed.

"Love?" Torrie asked.

Ronnie headed over to his wife and left a soft kiss on her lips before heading over to the bed and falling head first onto the mattress. Confusion flooded the Senior navigator's face as she watched her husband sleep. He looked more tired than she had ever seen him before. Smiling, Torrie quickly wrote a note and left it on the table by the bed before heading out on the deck and off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Liara opened her eyes and wiped the dry tears from her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to believe. Her mind was already all over the place. She took a deep breath and took a step towards the door but stopped as she reached for the handle. Could she really be able to stand in the same room as the two people who had destroyed her life in such a short time? Of course, Niah had no idea that she was partly responsible for the breakdown of her relationship. And, Liara couldn't blame her for that tiny detail Dean had failed to reveal, as far as she knew, he was single and ready to mingle. Except in their case they did more than just mingle. It was as though Liara still cared about the rockstar, she couldn't give a damn about him. It was the fact he had lied to her. She was fine with Seth, more than fine. She was the happiest she had been in the past two years. It made her wonder what else he had lied about when they were together.<p>

The young Brit sighed and sat down on a crates behind her. Part of her was beginning to regret coming on this trip. The last few hours had caused her more than pain she had ever felt before. She wanted to punch the life out of the man she had once been with, but she knew it would be pointless. He wasn't worth it. Any of it. Her tears of hate, the fury. It was all useless. A useless waste. She checked her phone, and saw she had to go and do a stock check at the bar in ten minutes.

"Okay, well….let's just hope this trip gets a lot better than it's been," she sighed, standing up.

She took a moment, wiping her eyes and headed over to the door, only to find that it was stuck.

"He better not have locked me in here," she said, trying the door again to no avail.

Shaking her hands, Liara tried one last time and pulled with all she could, only to be sent flying backwards. Her balance wavered and she fell straight onto her back with a thud.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head as she sat up.

Not only had the door not budged, but the handle had broken in the process. She frowned and glanced at her left hand and shook her head in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>"So Melly, how was the kiss!?" AJ eagerly asked an hour later after truth and dare had taken place. "It was about time the two of you kissed already!" She added.<p>

Mel groaned in response, tucking some hair behind her ear. Her cheeks redden within an instant, and it was safe to say that she felt embarrassed. "AJ…" she whined. "Do we _really _have to talk about this right now?" She questioned, biting down on her lower lip. The bubbly Diva hadn't spoken to the Powerhouse since the kiss, but she wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Of course we do! I've been waiting _forever _for the two of you to have that moment! He was totally into the kiss if that's what you're worried about," AJ casually added.

"AJ!" Mel cried. "Please….Roman and I haven't even spoken since it took place. I don't know what's next for us," she sighed as she tucked another chunk of straightened brown hair behind her ear. She quickly became frustrated. and pulled the ponytail out of her hair. She raked a hand through her hair roughly, hoping that the kiss hadn't messed up things between Roman and herself.

AJ gave her friend a bit of a sad look. "So go and talk to him, Melly. It can't be that big of a deal. He wouldn't have kissed you if he didn't want to! Just go and talk to him!"

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Niah happily chirped, throwing her arms around her boyfriend. "Where were you?"<p>

"I was just relaxing," Dean replied. "What would you like to do tonight?"

Just as Niah was going to open her mouth to reply, Ronnie's voice came over the speakers. "Attention all Jabronis! This is your captain The Great One speaking. We will be pulling up to an island that we will be touring in about five minutes. Please get ready to exit all of your candy asses off of the boat. Thank you."

"Well I guess that answers our question, doesn't?" Niah asked with a giggle.

Dean nodded. "You heard the man, we need to exit the boat," he said echoing the captains words as he took Niah by the hand.

Once everyone was on the island, Ronnie lead them a few feet deeper into the landmark they would be exploring. "All right Jabronis, here's the plan. We have two hours to chill here before we have to be on the move again. So and explore your hearts out."

Mel slowly raised her hand from where she sat cross-legged in the sand between Niah and Roman.

"What Jabroni?" Ronnie questioned.

"What we you be doing while we go explore?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"That's only for The Rock to know, so know your role and shut your mouth!" The captain exclaimed.

Melly shrugged her shoulders as she brushed herself off and stood to her feet.

"Make sure you guys stay in at least of groups of two. We don't need anyone getting lost on an island," he reminded all of them.

Mel looked around nervously as she watched everyone pair up. AJ and Punk, Dean and Niah, Seth and….wait a minute, where was Liara? This was weird. Just when Melly was going to comment on it, Roman called her name, bringing the small Diva out of her thoughts. "Hm?" She said quietly, still feeling quite awkward being that they had spoken since the kiss.

"You wanna walk around this place together, baby girl?" Roman asked, confident as usual.

Mel looked into the eyes of the man opposite her and quickly nodded. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel really nervous around him. That kiss had sent things to a level that Mel was still unsure about it. She didn't know where they stood anymore. Of course, to Roman, it was just a kiss that happened during a game but not to Mel. She had enjoyed that kiss a little too much, but surely that wasn't so wrong was it?

"That's my girl," Roman smiled, heading off down a path, Mel behind him.

The young Diva turned to look back at Seth and saw the look of worry on his face and stopped.

"Seth, are you coming?" She asked, heading back over to the Davenport native.

Seth shook his head and sat down on a fallen log.

"I'm going to wait for Liara, she' s still on the yacht," he replied.

"You sure?" Mel asked, a little worried.

She didn't want to leave him alone and have him miss out on the fun there was to be had. Seth looked at his girlfriend's sister and nodded, smiling.

"I'm sure, don't worry about me. I'm sure Liara will be here soon. Go enjoy the island. I'll be fine."

"Everything okay?" Roman asked, not realising that Mel had fallen behind.

"Yep, everything's good here," Seth answered before Mel could speak.

She nodded in agreement and headed off down a path with Roman, leaving Seth behind. The two walked in silence as they continued on their exploration of the island. Neither of them saying a word. Mel wasn't sure what to say, she wanted to talk to him. To ask him about what had happened but she was too worried that he was going to think she was over-thinking.

"Hey, look," Roman said, pointing at a tree, "You wanna an apple?"

"S-Sure," Mel replied, catching the apple he threw her way.

"Nice catch," he smiled, taking a bite of the one he had pulled from the tree.

Mel nodded in thanks and took a bite, smiling as the sweet taste hit her tongue. Roman waited until she had finished and then gestured for them to continue on their exploration.

"Liste-," Mel finally said, breaking the silence.

"Loo-," Roman said at the same time.

The two stopped and looked at each other, as another silence passed between them.

"I think tha-," Mel tried again.

"Can we-" Roman said, again at the same time.

The two friends smiled and waited again.

"Why don't you go first?" Roman suggested.

"No, it's okay, you can. I'm not exactly sure what I want to say," Mel replied.

Roman took a deep breath and quickly formed what he wanted to say and pulled Mel to sit on a nearby rock.

"Okay, so...I suppose you're thinking about that kiss right?" The Samoan Thor asked.

Mel nodded, eyes wide with shock. How did he know that? They had barely spoken and the only person who knew why was AJ.

"Did AJ tell you?" she asked.

"AJ? No, it's just we haven't spoken since that day so I figured it had something to do with what happened during the game. Did I do something wrong?"

Mel shook her head, she realised that there was no getting away from it now. She was going to have to tell him now. Right now and she had no idea how.

"No, of course not."

"Mel, you know me, and you know I don't beat around the bush so I'm just going to come out with it."

"O-kay, go...go ahead."

Mel grabbed onto the edge of the stump she was sitting and braced herself. She hadn't exactly prepared herself for this, but she hoped that it wasn't going to be as bad as she had told herself that it would. Whatever Roman was going to say next was either going to make or break their friendship. She just hoped that it was going to be for the better.

"I enjoyed that kiss, and I know you did too. I meant to kiss you like that, Melly, and I know you know why."

"I...I think so," she replied.

She did know, she just wanted him to say it first.

"I think I should jus-actually, you know what? I'm just going to do this," Roman said before heading over to Mel.

Before the Diva could ask what he was doing, Roman's lips crashed onto hers and Mel felt herself melt under his touch. Instinct took over and soon she found herself, closing the distance between them. Her arms reached around his broad shoulders, securing herself to him. They broke away moments later, and Mel buried her head against his chest.

"Come on," Roman smiled, taking hold of Mel's hand and leading her through the forest.

They emerged moments later at the top of a large waterfall. The sound of the water cascading into the pool below almost too loud for them to hear anything else.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Mel exclaimed as she looked at the view.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do love?" Torrie asked her husband we they began to walk back in the direction of where the boat was left.<p>

"We ca-"

He was cut off by Torrie. "Um….babe. where is our boat….?" She slowly asked.

"Our boat is right….." Ronnie stopped once he looked up to notice that the boat was missing. "Well….it was right there…." he said, scratching the back of his head. "Well….shit."

"Our….our boat is gone…." Torrie stated, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "We're…..we're stuck here! I thought you tied the damn boat up!?"

"I did!" Ronnie exclaimed. "I swear I did…." he added, trying to remember.

Torrie began to pace back and forth. "What the hell are we going to do now? You know how I get without my coffee," she told her husband, glaring at him.

A heavy sigh left the captain's lips. It was one thing after another. What was he supposed to do now.

Not having anymore patience, Seth got up off the log he was sitting on, and the Iowa native made his way over to where they had arrived on the island. It was there he found Ronnie and Torrie in what seemed to be a panic. "What's going on guys?"

"We….our boat is gone," Torrie mumbled. "Blockhead over here forgot to tie to the damn dock."

Seth dark eyes went wide. "What the hell do you mean the boat is gone!? My girlfriend is on that boat!" He screamed, jumping up and down as he lost his self-control, quickly becoming red in the face.

"What the hell do you mean she's on the boat?" The captain questioned. "I told everyone to get off of the boat!"

"Well she's not here, so she's clearly still on the boat! Who forgets to tie up a boat!?" He yelled.

"Just chill, jabroni. We'll get it bac-"

"Get it back? How in the blue hell are you going to do that? Swim to it? This isn't Castaway or Lost, dammit!"

"Seth, just calm down, I'm sure she's fine," Ronnie said, in an attempt to reassure him.

"It doesn't matter if she's fine or not! She's still on that boat which should be right here, but nope instead we have a goofball captain who doesn't know how to securely tie boats to a jetty!" Seth shrieked, as he threw his arms in the air.

"Love," Torrie began, "You better think of something and fast or else Seth is going to turn into Orton in Viper mode and we all know that never ends well."

Ronnie turned to look at Seth, who had begun pacing furiously, kicking anything that was in his path, and then back at the yacht which was now, at least, 2 miles from shore and let out a sigh. Of all the incidents to happen on this trip, this had to be worst. It was now just a case of figuring out what they were going to do now, and at the moment no one had a single clue.

"Well…..shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this can't be good, now can it? Nope! Anyway, please leave a review! We do appreciate them very much! Thank you! See you soon with chapter five! - Melly & Tasha**


End file.
